


The dance practice room

by donghyucknoona



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Noona Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 14:10:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16955553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donghyucknoona/pseuds/donghyucknoona
Summary: You are the dance teacher. You run into Donghyuck during his alone dance practice in the middle of the night. Then Mark joins you.





	1. Dance for me

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't send me to hell for this, it's just a queer fan fantasy with a noona kink, a pwp in a realistic setting, just like i like 'em
> 
> Chapter 2 of this fic is pretty damn dirty so don't read it if you're not a perv
> 
> Crossposted from aff

You had been hired as one of SMs new dance teachers and is currently helping NCT127 preparing for their repackage album with their title track choreo. 

It's around 3:30 am at night and you've just finished up for the night when you notice one of the dance halls still has the light on. Slowly approaching the door you smile cheekily to yourself when you see who the person sweating in front of the mirror is. You can hear his shoes squeking from the rapid dance movements and the echoes of his slight panting sweeping around the walls. You enter without knocking.

"Uri Haechannie! Such a good boy staying up this late to practice all alone, ain't you?". His smooth movements suddenly stops and he turns around with a cheerful surprised look on his cute face.

"Oh seonsaengnim! Yeah I don't wanna disappoint our fans, our comeback is coming up really soon and..."

"Do you need any help with the movements? I can give you a special private tutoring session if you'd like, I probably wouldn't sleep even if I went home at this hour."

"No way, I don't need another dancing teacher, I already have Michael Jackson seonsaengnim." His bright cheeky smile lit up his face as he joked. You couldn't help but to laugh with him at his childish joke. He was so young and innocent and you loved that about him. "But he's on vacation now, so umm actually there is one pose I can't quite get around.." he suggests insecurely.

"Dance for me. I'll help correcting you."

You dropped your bag and sat down on the floor behind him, watching him with sharp eyes as he took place between you and the mirror. The dancing hall felt huge with only the two of you in there without the other members and teachers. He threw a glance at you over his shoulder and you gave him an encouraging nod to go ahead. Gone was his pure self and now the dancing devil in him took place. His dancing had improved so much lately, there was strenght and sharpness in his movements, and most of all he had a charisma that really drew you to him. He knew exactly what expressions he should put on to make the girls go crazy for him. This unexpected serious side of him made you curious. Sweat started to drip below his bangs and you felt you couldn't help yourself anymore. You had secretly celebrated him becoming legal on his 18th birthday in your head for a reason.

"Stop. Come over here, Donghyuck-a."

Your heart started beating slightly at the touch of his arms when you helped him get the right angle of the pose. He surrendered to your movements totally and let you form his body like a doll. You took a step closer and stood right behind him, your head in his nape and bodies close together. You noticed your lenght was about the same and you felt the intoxicating smell of his shampoo with a hint of saltiness from the sweat.

"For this part, move like this. That feels better, right?"

You heard him swallow and saw the contour of his adams apple jumping up and then down on his neck with those precious moles.

"Mmh I guess so.." his voice was weak now and he closed his eyes.

"Can I just.." you almost whispered as you slowly stroke his smooth arms as he put them down. You nuzzled your face into his nape and felt his soft neck hair tickle your nose. This wasn't good. You were losing control. You are his teacher. You will get fired. You can't do this... but the more forbidden it was, the more you wanted it.

He hissed out a sharp breath and you felt the goosebumps on his skin. A long day of dancing had left his body tired and sensitive.

Finally, you put your lips to his soft neck slightly wet with a hint of sweat. You couldn't wait to taste him. You wanted every inch of his body. You had wanted him secretly while brushing off those thoughts for months. The speed of his breathing told you he wanted the same. Feeling his body up with your hands, he bent his head slightly back so you could reach him better. You pushed yourself harder into his back to let him feel you and kissed his neck with a bit more confidence, desperation starting to get the best of you.

His high pitched honey voice letting out a quiet moan was the hint for you to turn him around. Two slightly panting faces met and dazed eyes found eachother.

"Seonsaengnim, we shouldn't..." he half moaned, halfed whispered. He took a step back but you quickly caught his soft hands in yours.

"But do you want it?"

He looked down like a scolded school boy to the ground and slowly gave me a shameful nod.

"I promise we're the last ones in here. You can trust me." You cooed him closer like winning the trust of a pet. Donghyuck carefully closed the distance between you by himself. Your months of self control where all gone. You wanted him so bad. His soft caramel skin, his pouty lips, his long eyelashes, the moles perfectly shattered on him like art, his soft hair slightly curly from sweat, his neck, his hands, you wanted it all. You wanted to hear his beautiful voice unable to control itself.

The kissing started soft, slow and wet. His tongue shyly answered your invitations and you deepened the kiss. He was a good kisser. His hands started to fumble and wander around your body, shy yet curious. You started sneaking your hands under his t-shirt and found his soft yet slightly firm stomach, wandering up his smooth skin and teasingly touched his lovely nipples. He frowned his eyebrows and broke the kiss for a second, letting you now he liked your touch. You loved boys nipples, even though they are strangely neglected in most straight relationships. You felt his perky nipple tighten under your gentle rubbing. You pushed his small body closer to yours and realised one part of him wasn't soft anymore.

He broke the kiss with an obscenely wet sound and you watched his messy hair and red face up close.

"Ok?" you breathed.

"Ok." His brown eyes glaced with lust turned you on immensely. He looked at you, lost and horny.

You eagerly met his hard on trough his pants with your hand. He shut his eyes tight and let you do whatever you wanted to. Lucky for you, because you wanted to do lots of things. Unbuttoning his pants was a quick task to be done, and when there was only the mere fabric of his underpants separating his dick from your touch, he started to lose himself to the touch. Bending his head back with mouth open and breathing out of control, he let you touch him. Small mewls from his golden voice responded to your rubbing.

"You like that?" you smiled at him.

The only response he could muster up was a short "... eung.." as he put his hand inside his underpants and guided you. When you finally started stroking his lenght he started to get vocal. His high pitched moans and hitched breaths spread across the echoeing practice room. His voice could really create the most beautiful sounds. It was almost a waste not to record this melody of satisfaction. A faint thought of how this must be heard from the hallways was brushed away quickly when you put your thumb in his slit and the boy gave out a small falsetto scream of pleasure.

This couldn't go on for much longer. You pushed Donghyuck down to the floor, his weak legs giving out easily. Straddling on top of him you watched the two of you in the giant mirror covering the wall in front of your hungry bodies. The both of you looked beautiful together.

"Noona, hurry up..." he begged you to come down to meet his lips.

"What did you call me?" you teased him with an authoritan voice.

"Aah- nothing..." he put his hands to his face and blushingly turned away from you. "Noona" he repeated cheekily shooting you a look between his fingers. Spread out on the floor beneath you in a mess, he looked so beautiful you had to forgive him.

"Say that one more time if you dare-"

"Noona-nim" he replied before you barely finished the sentence. He smiled like the full sun shining below you.

"Damn brat" you wrestled him and pinned his arms below his head. His giggles was soon replaced with muffled moans as you kissed him hard and rubbed your entire body on him. The clothes were becoming a hastle so you took the chance to drag his t-shirt over him as his arms were already up. You jumped off him for a short moment to help him eagerly take of his trousers and then straddled his lap while taking of your top. You rolled your hips at him to grind at his crotch. The kissing got more intense, more desperate, more sloppy. You had dreamed of him being vocal, but never imagined it to this point.

That's when you noticed it. You had closed the entrance door safely according to your evil plan when entering the dance room, but now there was a slight gap. Still making out with Donghyuck you could make out a contour of another boy standing outside the door.


	2. Two boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll repeat: chapter 2 of this fic is pretty damn dirty so don't read it if you're not a perv

The viewer didn't stop you from kissing Donghyuck, in fact this made all of it a lot more fun and dangerous. Besides, you had an idea of who it was.

Breaking the kiss, you slowly wandered your way down Donghyucks beautiful caramel body spread out in front of you. You teasingly took a soft bite on the side of his neck just to taste him. He was all yours finally. At least for this moment. Licking his collarbones, slowly wetting his nipples with your swirwling tongue, giving his adorable belly botton a peck, you reached your destination and got up. Very willingly he prepared his legs and let you slide off his black underwear. Carefully pulling it over his toes and throwing it behind you he was now bare naked in front of you. His shyness made him squirm slightly but you didn't let him, you immediately went down to feel his thick strong thighs. Haechan started shivering the closer your passionate kisses on his soft thighs moved to his crotch. His cock twitched at your kiss. 

Before tasting him with your mouth you threw a quick glance at the door. The second boys curiosity had gotten the best of him and you could see his face clearly now, dimly lit up from the lights in the dance practice room. It was Mark. His expression seemed dazed, like he was daydreaming, but also a bit frustrated. He didn't want to watch the scene happening in front of him, but somehow he couldn't take his eyes off the two of you.

You decided to give our little voyeur a show. Haechan was too busy panting and sweating to notice anything but your mouth on his small perfectly shaped dick. His light mewls started picking up in speed as you took him all in your mouth. Your good boy looked down at you with a bothered expression and watched you bob your head up and down. You tasted his soft jiggly balls, one at a time, making him drop his head hard back to the floor and letting out a high pitched noise. You loved him like this. Now deep throating him, his stomach muscles started shivering and his voice lost it completely. He covered his face under his arms to focus at the feeling and only left his swelled lips out to breathe and scream. Through strands of hair covering your face you watched Mark quietly unbutton his belt and hide his hand in his pants. To the music of Haechans falsetto moans you watched Mark touch himself. Marks cheeks filled with blood and he slightly closed his eyes while stroking himself. You continued sucking hard on Donghyucks cock until he interrupted you.

"Nnngg... noona.... don't..... i- i'm..." he panted out between moans. You gave him a last bob with your head and let his dick leave your mouth with a small pop. He was all red and worked up now, so hard but not yet there. You had another ending in thought for him.

You made your way up to his mouth and let him taste himself on your wet tongue. Then you grabbed his arms to remove them from his red face covered in messy hair and proceeded to lick his sensitive ear. Nuzzling on his eartip with your teeth you whispered to him "Wait here for a moment". He opened his eyes in confusion and watched you get on your feet and walk towards the door. Marks hand movements froze when he realised you saw him.

"Don't be shy. I can see what you want. Come here." you raised your voice to call out a Mark struck with panic. Good thing he was too shocked to run away, you thought to yourself. You pushed the door open and found Mark with his eyes lowered to the ground and lips desperately trying to explain but no words leaving them. You lifted his chin up and looked him in the eyes. "It's fine. Join us." you cooed at him with a sweet voice. His fidgeting stopped when you reached for the hand he hid behind his back and dragged him by his wrist into the light. You didn't pay any attention to Donghyucks shocked expression when you introduced him to your playground by the mirror. Donghyuck used the little of what was left of his muscle control to cuddle up into a ball to cover his bare golden skin and red pounding dick. Mark looked the other way, tears forming in the corner of his eyes.

You gave Mark a quick peck on the lips to grab his attention.

"It's not me you want to touch, right?" you asked him bluntly. He looked almost hurt by my words.

"Go ahead and help yourselves. This time I'll watch."

The boys eyes met hastily with pained expressions. They still seemed shocked about the situation. You took Mark down to his knees and lightly struck the front of his pants to feel his hard on.

"You guys need each other" you teased and gave a nod over your shoulder to Haechan curled up in the corner. You could see Mark rasing his eyes to seek approval in Donghyucks dazed eyes and mind.

Finally Donghyucks lust got the best of him. He broke the silence.

"If it's with Mark then..." he spoke quietly, gaze fixed on the shiny dancing floor.

You let go of Mark and backed away to give the boys some space. You had a clue this wasn't going to be the first time these boys touched eachother.

Mark slowly approached Donghyuck in the corner, crawling there like a baby lion. He put his face in front of the younger.

"Really?" he whispered to his friend. Marks last approval-seeking gaze was met with Haechan closing his eyes behind long eyelashes.

A moment of hesitation. Then carefully their soft boy lips touched. The strain in their faces loosened up a moment later, and Haechan let loose of his hard grip protecting his knees. Mark leaned into the kiss and soon enough the two boys kissed like they had been doing this every day. Small breaths escaping their lips, hair rustling together, Marks hand reaching up to bring the younger boys face closer. Soft nosetips bumping when changing the angle of the kiss, tongues shyly greeting eachother. When Donghyuck noticed Mark giving me a hasty look, he pulled the older closer to get his undivided attention. Marks focus shifted right back to the other boy when Donghyuck fumbled with his hands at the olders already undone belt. Mark willingly undressed for his friend, sliding out of his pants and then recieving help from Donghyuck with the tshirt. With both of them showing skin now, Haechan relaxed his tensed body a bit and let Mark pull him down to the floor again. The boys didn't seem to mind you anymore and you watched the art in front of you with great enjoyment as you slowly started touching youself.

Mark was as hungry for Donghyuck as you were, the second person in a row taking in the smaller boys body with all senses available. They both hissed when their crotches touched for a moment. Then Mark had it and started rubbing himself through his underwear on Haechans now exposed hard dick, aching for release after a long foreplay. Slowly and surely Haechans vocals started coming alive again, occasionally being interrupted by Marks lower moans. The boys dry humped on eachother with great pleasure. The next kiss was wet and sloppy, muffling Donghyucks whining. A string of saliva connected their tonguetips together when breaking to breathe. You saw what was coming and they had completely forgotten about your presence now. You had to change that. You went for the bottle of lube in your bag.

"Let me help you prepare" you made your way over to the boys. Mark appreciated the move and willingly shared his boy with you. You went back to your favourite place between Haechans juicy thighs. Marks kisses distracted him from watching you when you slowly circled your tongue around his entrance. Haechan let out a slight scream that was swallowed by Marks lips pushed against his. You licked him with more force, feeling the inside of his sweet honey body. Boy was he sensitive in this area, his moans leaving him without any sort of control now, some longer, some hitched from you hitting certain spots inside him. Mark was busy taking care of Haechans nipples when you let the clear lube drip on his ass, massageing it inside him slowly with one of your fingertips. Donghyuck accepted your finger quickly and you started pumping it in and out in a wriggling motion to warm him up. He wouldn't last much longer considering the increasing desperation in his vocal tone, but you couldn't stop. Another finger went in his willingly accepting warm hole and you started finger fucking him lovingly, bending over him and rocking your body with his. Haechan was way gone in his mind now, completely devoured in search of satisfaction. Mark stood up to get ready while you enjoyed your time making the younger boy lose his breath and rolling his eyes back. You knew you find his prostate when he screamed loud enough to be heard to the next floor, so you gave him one last sloppy kiss to finish up before he could come.

You made Haechan lick your fingers like a kitten before leaving him to the other boy, half unconcious out of lust, spread out on the dance practice floor. Mark excitedly dragged his underpants out of the way and took the lube out of your hand. He carefully stroke his long thin dick with a thick coat of lube before placing the tip at the entrance to heaven. Haechan seemed somewhat experienced when he secured his knees with his hand allowing Mark a better position. Slowly, Mark went in. Haechan squirmed and tensed up beneath him, but relaxed when he had adjusted to the olders full length.

"How does it feel?" Mark worriedly asks his younger friend. Haechan assures him with a nod that he can start moving. Mark didn't have much patience left, neither did you or Haechan. He picked up the speed at the lewd sound of skin slapping against skin. You started touching yourself at the same speed from a distance. Marks stomach muscles worked together with his bottom and legs to pound into Haechan, now silent for the first time this night holding his breath. The boys in front of you were sweaty, panting and absolutely desperate. At some point Haechan started rocking into Marks thrusts. Mark couldn't help but to start moaning as well. You felt Haechan was worthy of his reward now as you moved closer to the boys.

"You've been a good boy Donghyuck-a. Now come for me." you whispered to him as you grabbed his length. With one last push, Mark stimulating his prostate and you jerking off his tiny dick, Haechan came in white stripes all over his shaking stomach. Mark and you followed closely when watching the erotic sight in front of you and hearing Haechans loud moan. It was quiet for a moment. The heavy breathing of all three of you filled the empty practice room. Mark pulled out and watched the white liquid flow out of Haechans cramping pink hole. You laid down beside the boys and played with the cum on Haechans stomach, watching him come to his senses and opening his eyes again while you stroke his soft cheek to calm him down.

"Good job today. You better not miss the night class again next week boys" you joked still out of breath. Haechan let out one of his sunshine smiles again as you ruffled his hair and Mark laughed softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations if you made it all the way down here without calling the cops on me!
> 
> I'm currently preparing my chaptered markhyuck fic. It's gonna be fluffsmut, canonverse and hella long. Will begin posting soon, please look forward to it ~


End file.
